1. Technical Field
Various implementations relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a device capable of reducing an occurrence rate of read fails of a memory device to improve the reliability of a data storage device, an operating method thereof, and a data processing system including the same.
2. Related Art
The recent paradigm for computer surroundings has changed to a ubiquitous computing environment in which computer systems may be used anytime and anywhere. Thus, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Such portable electronic devices generally use a data storage device using a memory device. The data storage device may be used as a main memory device or auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
Since the data storage device using a memory device has no mechanical driver, the data storage device has excellent stability and durability. Furthermore, the data storage device may have a high access speed and a small power consumption. A data storage device having such advantages may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, or a solid state drive (SSD).
Write data requested by a host may be stored in a memory device of a data storage device. The memory device of the data storage device may cause a read fail due to various reasons. For example, data stored in a memory cell of the memory device may be sensed as if the data was changed because of interference between memory cells. In addition, data stored in a memory cell of the memory device may be changed by disturbance between memory cells. For another example, data stored in a memory cell of the memory device may be changed when the memory cell is worn out through repeated erase/program operations. In addition, if the data stored in the memory cell is changed or identified as being changed then, the data stored in the memory cell may contain an error. Due to the error contained in the data, the memory device may cause a read fail.
The data storage device may perform an error correction algorithm for checking and correcting the error contained in the data, in order to process the read fail of the memory device.